


Darkest Desires

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, M/M, Other, Shadow tentacles, it's M/M but it's also F/M bc one of the M is The Same Person as the F so it's. Weird., stick around. you'll catch on.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Summary: Urianger discovers that Beetle's little alter ego likes to sneak around at night while she dreams.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Fray, Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Darkest Desires

As Urianger laid in bed that night with his beloved, he could not help but notice what few things she whispered in her sleep. He could make out some of it, and it all sent shivers up his spine. Whispers of words tinged with something hot, something lustful. It caused him to blush as he wondered what images her mind was spinning for her. It aroused him so, but he dare not wake her. Still, there was no way he was ever going to sleep without… remedying his situation. He sat up and sighed as he resigned himself to his fate, but then he suddenly heard a strange but familiar sound.

He gasped as cool, shadowy arms embraced him from behind.

"Mm," Fray said, "Trying to have a little fun without us?"

His breath froze within his lungs.

"Please, love - allow us to help you."

Urianger tried not to moan aloud as the hands wandered up his frame.

"Come now," Fray said, "Wouldn't you like to hear all of the lovely little things we think about when we lie in bed at night, our fingers trembling, tempted to trail down our skin? The things we dream about as we toss and turn, longing for your touch?" 

Urianger said nothing, but the hitch in his breath said it for him. A shadowy hand cradled his fragile throat as a set of lips settled in the shell of his ear.

"We desire you most ardently, love. Not a day goes by where we do not imagine you having your way with us in the most debauched of manners. Certainly, in the light of day, we are far too reserved for such words, but in our mind… ohh, how it wanders from fantasy to dark, lurid fantasy. How we dream of your teeth sinking into our flesh and drawing blood, of your mouth leaving deep red and purple wounds all over our pale skin... we want to be taken and claimed and marked, again and again, we want to be made to scream and howl into the night with pleasurable pain, and we want to be covered in your seed..."

Urianger could not deny the throbbing in his cock. His hands twitched at his knees, his legs parting to accommodate his growing length.

"We hold the purest and sweetest of love for you, yes, but we also harbor a darkness… a darkness our waking mind fears. We are a heavy, ripe fruit for you, and we desire only for you--"

He nipped at his ear, his grip tightening around his neck.

"--to reach out and pluck us off the vine, sink your teeth into us, _consume_ us."

Urianger's eyes rolled back, his lashes fluttering. Could her deepest desires truly be so delightfully dark? It was exhilarating, to think that there was so much of her to explore… so many roads in her mind he had yet to wander.

"Now tell us what you want, love."

"I desire," the words tumbled out before he could even think, "I… I desire to sink my teeth into thy flesh, to taste of thy blood, to claim thee as I pour out my hot release onto thee.. I-I..."

The grip tightened once more, eliciting a gasp from the Elezen.

"Tell us, love. Tell us what you want. Give us your desires."

And then his voice distorted darkly, as exciting as it was frightening.

 **_"Give them to us_ ** _."_

“I desire thee,” Urianger sputtered, “I desire thee beneath me, marked and debauched and so thoroughly… so thoroughly…”

He whimpered, unable to finish. Suddenly, a cold, sharp bite at his ear, and Fray insisted once more:

“ **_Give them to us._ **”

“S-so thoroughly… _fucked out_ that walking is a nigh impossible task for thee. So sore that every movement thou maketh is a reminder of what I hath done to thee. A reminder of the one to whom thou doth belong.”

" **_That's right. We belong to you. You belong to us,_ ** _"_ he said, a shadowy tendril slipping underneath his smallclothes. The tendrils unlaced the tightening fabric and freed his aching cock, and wrapped around it. Urianger bucked forward, his mouth muffled by a larger tendril, which he drew further into his mouth, letting it dance against his tongue.

" **_Ohh yes, we've always wondered about seeing you like this_ ** ," Fray said, " **_Whimpering and begging, your mouth filled to the brim with another. We would never tell you in the light of day, but ohh, we do so dream of it."_ **

Urianger's eyes rolled back as what felt like a writhing torrent of pleasure squeezed at his length. It felt hot and yet cold, soft and yet tight. More tendris worked at the hardening buds on his chest, and yet another snuck up beneath his backside. He groaned loudly, his lashes fluttering as the pleasure overtook him. He felt so very filled, and it was so wonderfully hedonistic that he could not help but give in to it. 

Fray worked him to a steady pace, pulsing in and out of him at the same rate his cock was being pumped. Urianger simply relaxed against him, moaning wantonly, in such a manner that he felt he never had before. 

**_"Does it feel good?"_ **

"Mm," Urianger groaned as he weakly nodded.

His legs were now spread wide to allow Fray to reach further, and his eyes rolled back once more as the tendril inside him increased its girth, creating a hard, large pressure in his most sensitive area within.

Urianger's cries were muffled, and Fray removed the tendril from his mouth.

 ** _"What was that, love?"_** he teased.

"Ohh, _fuck,_ " he hissed, the word usually wholly unfamiliar to him, but it was the only thing he could muster, "Fuck me - harder, deeper... Fuck me, fuck me - I beg of thee, _fuck me._ "

Fray laughed, a low sinister laugh so arousing it elicited a mournful whine from Urianger.

 **_"That's it, love. Beg for your deepest desires. Give yourself over to them. Dream of that dark ecstasy, chase after it. Then you can truly belong to us._ **" 

"Yes," Urianger sighed, almost reverently, "I am thine. I am thine. Forevermore."

Fray used a tendril to pull his head back, and he kissed him. It was strange; the lips were physically not like Beetle's at all, but they moved exactly as hers would. If he had not been convinced that they were one and the same before, he most certainly was now.

"I love thee," he whispered into the shade's mouth, "All of thee."

**_"We love you as well, Urianger. We love you more than you could possibly ever know. Oh, dearest. We love you so much."_ **

"Ohh, _ohh_ ," Urianger suddenly moaned, so very close to his release.

The tendrils continued to writhe and thrust and fondle all over him, and soon he was throwing his head back, lashes fluttering as he was brought to his peak.

"Beetle, Beetle, ohh, _Beetle,_ " he hissed quietly, not wishing to wake her.

His whole body shook as his release shot upwards, white ropes of seed coating all over his body.

The grip relaxed, and he felt the shade’s form wrap all around him, enveloping him in a dark mist.

"Yes, yes," the shade whispered, his voice relaxing, "Thank you, dearest. We love you. We love you so much."

"I love thee," Urianger said again, breathlessly, "All of thee."

And then he was left there, chest heaving, smiling absently as he fell back on the bed, Beetle hardly stirring beside him.


End file.
